


What Are Friends For

by musicgirl1120



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Takes place during 1x09, between the escape from the garage and the bar scene.  Vic helps Andy and Maya through the heat exhaustion that comes with almost being cooked alive.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop & Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop & Victoria Hughes
Kudos: 22





	What Are Friends For

After the garage, they were all taken to the aid car and hooked up to IVs. Tanner and his partner were taken to Grey Sloan for an evaluation, but Jack, Andy, and Maya all insisted they were fine to go back to the station. They all were draped in cold blankets and had ice packs on their wrists and necks with IV fluids running. 

“We are calling in another crew to cover for you guys,” Ripley said, meeting them at the station, knowing the two acting captains were not in the right headspace to think about any of this, “And because you three are all so stubborn, I need to get you all hydrated here.” 

“Can we go home?” Maya asked, feeling the waves of exhaustion from the day. 

“You cannot be alone right now,” Ripley said, ”We need to watch you all for heat exhaustion symptoms.” 

“I’ll stay with them,” Vic offered, “Yeah. I don’t have plans.” 

“We can go to my place,” Maya offered, trying hard to keep her eyes open and her food in her stomach, nausea rolling through her. 

“I’ll stay here,” Jack said, not wanting to go to with Andy. 

“I’ll take you to my place,” Dean said, knowing what was happening, “Can we take some fluids and cooling blankets and ice packs with us?” 

“Take whatever you guys need,” Ripley said, nodding, “Make sure these guys get hydrated and rested. And take them to the hospital if they need to go.” 

“Will do,” Vic said, nodding, “Go get in my car. I will be out with supplies in a few minutes.” 

Andy and Maya both nodded, slowly walking to the car, their muscles incredibly exhausted from the heat exhaustion. They were both hooked up to IVs which they carried with them. They got into the car, collapsing into the back seat. 

“Are you feeling nauseous?” Maya asked Andy, hand on her stomach. 

“A little,” Andy said, nodding, “My head is pounding. And I feel like I just ran a marathon.” 

Maya nodded, closing her eyes. Vic climbed in the car with an armload of fluids, ice packs, and cooling blankets. 

“Let’s get you two back to Maya’s,” Vic said, starting the car, “I’m going to stop at the store on the way and get some Gatorade and anything else you want.” 

“Saltines,” Maya said. 

“Nauseous?” Vic asked, driving toward the store. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “It’s never been this bad from heat exhaustion before.” 

“You’ve never almost been cooked alive before,” Vic said, “Andy, how are you feeling? Andy?” 

“She’s asleep,” Maya said, closing her own eyes. 

Vic nodded, pulling into the parking lot of the corner store, “I’ll be right back. Please don’t puke in my car.” 

“Promise,” Maya said, cracking a smile. 

Her ears were still ringing from earlier and it was making her dizzy. She closed her eyes, hoping she would fall asleep and wake up feeling less crappy. 

However, that didn’t happen and she eventually had to open her eyes and open the door because she was afraid she was going to puke in the back of Vic’s car. She undid her seatbelt, moving so her feet were on the curb next to the car. She put her head in her hands, trying to fight off the vertigo and nausea. Vic came back and Maya was still sitting there. 

“You alright?” Vic asked, putting the groceries in the trunk. 

“I feel terrible,” Maya said, “My head is spinning and my stomach is turning.”

“I’m sorry,” Vic said, putting a hand on Maya’s back, “Are you ready to go home or do you wanna sit for a minute?” 

“Let’s go home,” Maya said, taking a deep breath, “I want to be in my own bed and take a shower in my own shower.” 

“Alright,” Vic said, pulling the box of saltines out of the bag and handing the bag to Maya, “Just in case.” 

Maya took the bag as she got back into the car. Vic got them to Maya’s place quickly, Maya’s stomach staying calm enough to make it home. When they got there, Maya reached over and shoved Andy, waking her up. 

“We’re at my place,” Maya said, grabbing her IV bag and climbing out of the car. 

Andy groaned, but did the same as Vic grabbed the groceries. 

“I need a shower,” Andy groaned. 

“I’ll wrap your IV port so you can shower,” Vic said, setting the groceries down in the kitchen before grabbing her aid bag that she brought upstairs just in case. 

She clamped Andy’s line before pulling off the line and capping the port. 

“You have a pair of clothes here from our last movie night,” Maya said, “There in the top drawer of my dresser. You can shower in the extra bathroom.”

Andy nodded, going into Maya’s bedroom and then the bathroom while Maya headed into her bathroom, stumbling a little. 

“Careful there Mai,” Vic said, going to her friend as Maya still didn’t quite look steady on her feet, “Come on. I’ll sit in the bathroom with you just in case.” 

Normally, Maya would argue with Vic, but she was genuinely feeling so dizzy she was afraid she would pass out or fall. Vic helped Maya into the bathroom, sitting her on the closed toilet seat before taping her IV up. 

“Call when you’re in and I’ll come back,” Vic said, leaving the bathroom after starting the shower. 

Maya pulled her nasty clothes off before slipping into the shower. Vic came back and sat down on the toilet that was still closed. 

Maya went to wash her hair, pulling it back from her ear. It was then she felt the stickiness in her ear. She washed it as best as she could, realizing that she had broken her eardrum in her right ear and something was clearly not right with the left too. She knew there wasn’t anything she could do, but at least this explained the dizziness and nausea. 

As she cleaned her body, she felt her stomach revolt. She leaned over, throwing up all the water she had downed earlier. 

“You alright Maya?” Vic asked. 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, catching her breath, “Just post heat exhaustion nausea.” 

Maya finished her shower before sending Vic out so she could get dressed. 

Once she had clothes on, she left the bathroom, going into her bedroom. Vic came in a few minutes later with her hands full. She attached Maya to another saline drip, pushing some anti-nausea and mild pain meds into her IV. 

“You alright Maya?” Andy asked, walking in just as Vic pushed meds into the IV. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Just post heat exhaustion shittiness.” 

“More like post heat exhaustion puking,” Vic said, hanging Maya’s IV bag on her bedframe. 

“What did you give me?” Maya asked as Vic handed her a bottle of blue Gatorade. 

Maya drank it, kinda hating how it tasted like post-track meets, but knowing it was good for her.

“Toradol and Zofran,” Vic said, “You need something to help with the muscle pain that is going to be worse before it gets better from all the fluids you lost and the only way to get those fluids back up is to keep you from throwing up again.” 

Maya nodded, taking a saltine from Vic. 

“Sorry you feel so terrible,” Andy said, offering Maya a sympathetic look, “Vic, can you give me some more fluids?” 

“Sure,” Vic said, grabbing another bag of fluids for Andy, hooking it up for her. 

“Can I go crash in the guest room?” Andy asked, taking the bag from Vic. 

“Yes, as long as you take a cooling blanket,” Vic said, handing Andy a blanket, “And some Gatorade and Tylenol because you are going to be in a world of hurt when you wake up.” 

Andy nodded, downing the pills before turning to leave. 

“Feel better Maya,” Andy said, looking at her best friend. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, already falling asleep, “You too.” 

“Alright,” Vic said, checking Maya’s line and putting a cooling blanket on her along with an ice pack on the back of her neck, “Get some rest. I’ll check on you in a while. If you throw up again, you need to let me know.” 

Maya nodded, rolling over and falling asleep almost before Vic left her room. Vic spent the next four hours bouncing between Andy and Maya, giving them more IV fluids and checking on their temps which were thankfully down to normal. 

Andy woke up first, stumbling out of the guest room wrapped in a blanket, Vic having put the AC on pretty low to help cool them down. 

“How are you feeling?” Vic asked, handing Andy a glass of water.

“Kinda gross,” Andy said as she sat down on the couch, “My stomach feels blah and my whole body is achy, although, I feel a little better than earlier I guess. How’s Maya doing?” 

“She’s still asleep,” Vic said, “I just checked on her about ten minutes ago. She hasn’t thrown up since the shower so that’s good.” 

Andy nodded, picking at the tape on her IV. 

“Want me to pull that?” Vic asked, gesturing to the IV port, “I mean, as long as you don’t start throwing up like Bishop and you keep drinking, I think you’re hydrated enough to take it out.” 

Andy nodded as Vic pulled the tape off and the canula out. 

“I can’t believe we almost cooked to death today,” Andy said, pulling the blanket around her. 

“You guys kicked ass,” Vic said, reaching over and putting her hand on Andy’s shoulder, “I was a little scared we were going to lose you guys though. I called your dad and he told me about a call that trapped two of his team in a garage and they didn’t make it out.” 

“I can’t believe he told you that when he knew we were trapped,” Andy said, chuckling a little. 

“He didn’t know you were trapped then,” Vic said, shaking her head, “I had to tell him you were in there.” 

“I’m sorry,” Andy said, “I wish you didn’t have to do that.” 

“It’s fine,” Vic said, “But don’t ever make me do it again, ok?” 

“I’ll try,” Andy said, laughing. 

They flicked on the TV, just watching mindless television and relaxing. 

About an hour after Andy came out, Maya stumbled out of her bedroom, looking rough. 

“How are you feeling?” Andy asked as Vic got up and helped Maya to the couch next to Andy. 

“Embrace the pain,” Maya mumbled as she sat down. 

“You’re not looking too hot there Bishop,” Vic said, getting up and grabbing the trash can, setting it next to Maya. 

“I’m so dizzy,” Maya said, groaning, “And it’s making me so nauseous.” 

“Just lay down,” Andy said, guiding Maya’s head down into her lap, “Unless you are going to puke, in which case, please do not do it on my lap.” 

Maya chuckled a little, keeping her eyes closed. However, as soon as she did, she felt her stomach go in reverse and she leaned over, throwing up in the trash can. Andy grabbed her hair, rubbing her back as Maya kept throwing up. Once she finished, Vic grabbed the can, rinsing it in the sink before bringing it back. 

“You need more fluids,” Vic said, putting a hand on Maya’s forehead, checking for a fever. 

She was cool, if a little clammy. 

“I’m sorry you feel so awful Mai,” Vic said, grabbing another bag of fluids, “Do you want more Zofran?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No, I’m fine.” 

She didn’t want to tell her friends about the blown eardrum, knowing they would make her go to the hospital. Instead, she just tried to ride out the symptoms, knowing the worst of them would resolve in a few hours at most.

“I am going to run down the street and pick up some food,” Vic said, “What are you all feeling?” 

“Maybe soup?” Maya said, not moving or even opening her eyes, “Or just crackers.” 

“Soup sounds weirdly good,” Andy said, nodding, “Only if it’s chicken noodle from that place down the street.” 

“Sounds good,” Vic said, “I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Please, do not die while I’m gone or Ripley will murder me.” 

“I think we’re good,” Andy said, laughing. 

Vic nodded, heading out the door. The longer Maya was awake, the better she slowly was feeling. Her ears were ringing less, and her stomach was slowly starting to calm. By the time Vic got back with dinner, she had pushed herself up to sitting. 

“You look better,” Vic said, coming in with two bags of food, “How are you both feeling?” 

“Better,” Maya said, nodding. 

“Same,” Andy said, getting up to help Vic. 

They brought the food to the couch, handing Maya her dinner. 

“I’ll take that IV out if you hold this down,” Vic said as she settled into the couch. 

Maya nodded, taking a bite of her soup. She paced herself, not wanting to do anything that would make her throw up. Once they finished eating, they watched some TV, Vic forcing more fluids into Andy and Maya. 

“I’m going to go to bed,” Maya said around 9, “I’m exhausted. You guys are welcome to stay.” 

“I’m probably going to go,” Andy said, “Ryan is out of the hospital, and he’s going to come pick me up.” 

“I’m gonna crash here if that’s ok,” Vic said, “I wanna keep an eye on you tonight.” 

Maya nodded, getting up and dragging herself into her bedroom. She was a runner for God’s sake. Her body was used to being pushed to it’s limits. But this made her feel worse than when she was running 50 miles a week. She got ready for bed, chugging another half bottle of water before falling asleep. 

Unfortunately, chugging so much liquid had Maya up every two hours during the night to use the bathroom. She also woke up at 3 with Charlie horse’s in both legs. 

Her body then woke her up at 5:30, just like every day. She decided to get up and try to get a run in because that was the only way she knew to get her muscles to loosen back up. She decided to do a light run this morning, only 5 miles. 

As she was running, she noticed that there was a weird ringing in both her ears that was coming and going the whole time. It was annoying and distracting and slightly worrying because hearing was kind of an important part of her life. 

However, it wasn’t too bad and it came and went so she decided to just ignore it. She got home, finding Vic in the kitchen making pancakes. 

“Where did you go?” the younger woman asked, confused as Maya came in the house. 

“I went for a run,” Maya said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“So you’re feeling better than?” Vic said, laughing a little. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “I mean, my muscles are sore, but nothing too bad.”

“Good,” Vic said, “Well, I’m making pancakes. They’ll be ready whenever you are.” 

“I need to stretch and shower,” Maya said, nodding as she headed into her room, going through her normal post-run stretching routine. 

She then got in the shower, noticing that her hearing was still going in and out. She went and got dressed before going into the kitchen, finding Vic still flipping pancakes. She went and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. 

“Maya,” Vic yelled, scaring the blonde so much she almost dropped her cup. 

“What?” Maya said, turning and looking at her friend. 

“I called your name like 10 times,” Vic said, looking at her friend, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Sorry, just thinking about the incident.” 

Vic nodded slowly, not really believing her friend, but knowing better than to push. 

“So how many pancakes do you want?” Vic asked, adding two more to the stack. 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, grabbing out plates, “Thanks for making food. And for staying. It really means a lot.” 

“Of course,” Vic said, smiling as Maya grabbed some butter out of her fridge, “What are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the female friendships in this show, especially in the first two seasons. I hope we get more of them in the coming season.


End file.
